Sailor Lord Naruto
by Hentai Hater
Summary: Naruto helps the Sailor Senshi, even if he thinks they are a bunch of weirdos.
1. Ami

**Chapter One **

Naruto and Ami

* * *

Mizuno Ami was a shy girl. She didn't talk to anyone who didn't talk to her first, spent most of her free time by herself, did her homework, never went out to parties, never did drugs, kept on the straight and narrow, and made sure to always contact her close family members when she was in trouble. Like most shy girls she didn't have many friends, and since she didn't have many friends there weren't a lot of people in her life who would protect her from bullies. Bullies that she was currently dealing with.

In the washroom stall, after class, she sat there, in the stall, dealing with them. It didn't matter that there was no one here, and things could escalate into violence. It didn't matter that this was borderline sexual harassment, nor that she was currently taking a dump, and holding it in like it was gold, otherwise the girls outside of her stall would have something else to poke fun of.

"Oi, Mizuno, you done yet?" one of them called out. "C'mon out n' play, girl."

"Don't be shy," the leader said. "We don't bite..much. We just wanna talk to ya about the next assignment. So get yar ass outta here so we can chat."

The girl shivered as the delinquents outside of her stall started pounding on the door, and shivered even more when they started to climb. One of them spotted her. She felt her face flush with embarrassment at the girls' sneer, and looked down, trying not to meet them in the eye.

This was so humiliating. Shaking in fear, as girls outside of a washroom stall hassled her for her homework. Who would possibly believe her? Heck, what would they think if she said this in the first place? Would they think she was weak? Couldn't handle herself? Did not know how to stand up to bullies? Probably. And that is exactly why she was so miserable.

One of the girls laughed at her panties, since they were pure white with spots. It was spotted in blood of course. Out of all the days to have her first period, it just had to be today. That was one of the reasons why she was here in the first place.

Earlier that morning she had noticed the symptoms but did not pick up on what it truly meant. Now sitting on the stall, with her vagina bleeding in small blurps, while trying to hold in her feces, she couldn't help but almost break down and cry at the sheer humiliation of it all.

'Why can't these girls leave me alone,' she thought. She had never done anything to them. Yet that is how bullying tends to work.

One does not need to cause a conflict for it to occur, sometimes problems manage to find the person who often does not deserve it. She knew perfectly well that all she did was act the role of the good student. Doing her homework, keeping clean, and going to class on time.

Sure she didn't play around with any of the other children, or go on dates, but she didn't regret any of that. In the end of the day it is a person's grades that is key. Key to a successful life. 'But why does the key to a good life have to be so miserable,' she thought. It honestly isn't fair.'

"Girls, we should take a picture, no?" one of them said. Ami tried not to scream. "This is going to be awesome. Mizuno on film. First period, couldn't it be so awesome? I mean, the girl doesn't wear pads or anything."

'That's because this is the first time I've had a period,' she thought.

But of course she couldn't say that outload, she was far too shy. The girl shrunk into herself as the bitch lifted up a cell phone and started taking pictures. Normal girls would get angry, normal girls wouldn't let someone do this to them, and normal girls would threaten anyone who took pictures of them taking a dump after school in the girl's toilet.

But Ami was far from normal. With a meek nature, no friends, an introverted personality, and an extreme fear of people she went into her turtle shell whenever she had a problem. If things got really bad she ran. 'But running is not an option here. '

"This is awesome!" the leader gasped. "Play this again, ahh man, ya gotta see this shit! Came out better than I thought." Outside of her stall they were discussing about the porn and Ami sniffed. "Wait till we show this to sensei, we'll tell him that she does H after class."

'Sensei won't believe you,' she thought. But in the back of her mind she wasn't so sure. Middle school teachers tend not to believe their students.

She was a good student, but she wasn't trusted by a fair number of the faculty. Many thought she was arrogant, because of her personality. There was also an incident a few years ago when a teacher had tried to molest her and she had spoken out against him, and got the teacher expelled from school. Since the man had a good reputation it was Ami who was later scene as the aggressor and a liar, even if she knew she wasn't.

'Please,' she thought, in her washroom stall, as her body started to shake from the sheer terror of this encounter. "Please, someone save me."

...

...

In the washroom stall next to the one Ami was currently in, shaking in terror, a certain blond haired, blue eyed gaijin pulled up his pants. He looked at the magazine in his hands and sighed at the sperm on the girls' face. He had come too fast, and too much. This is a problem for this boy, but also a fact of pride. Not many guys could come like he him, and women's magazine's said that girls appreciate a bit of extreme cream from their boyfriends.

' Or was it a playboy section that said that?' In any case he had to zip up, pull on his shirt, and wipe the sweat off his forehead.

He looked at the ceiling in annoyance. Apparently his jerking off was interrupted by a bunch of girls banging on the washroom stall next to his own. it wasn't that he had a huge problem with girls bullying other girls, it honestly wasn't his business, but when it started effecting him it became an issue. He had enough shit to deal with. A year ago he woke up in an asylum, where they told him he had been having delusions about being some kind of Ninja. Apparently he had been living in some fantasy world where he was some sort of Shinobi.

When Naruto asked the staff why he was doing this and why that world where he was a Ninja felt so real, they told him that is what a good delusion felt like. Naruto didn't accept this as fact, but he had to admit that it made sense, especially after all the videos they had showed him on his progress. Apparently he had been in the asylum ever since he was twelve, when some doctors brought him in. At the time he would go around screaming that he was some kind of Genin, but after a healthy dose of morphine, he would shut up real quick.

He snorted at those video tapes and shook his head. 'God, I was such a crazy messed up kid.' Even now he still dreamt of that strange leafy village, his team mates, and all his adventures in the elemental nations. Zipping up his jacket he looked at the door and found it shaking again.

'These girls really need to get smacked,'he thought. But it wasn't like he could do much about them.' I'm just a guy jerking off after school in the girls washroom. '

Sure, he could use the men's washroom but part of the fun came from being here.

It gave him some cheap perverted thrill. Sometimes if he got lucky some girl would start jerking herself off in another stall, and then a real party could start. Sometimes a bitch would bring her boyfriend in and Naruto could take a peek through a hole he made.

But today, all that was happening was some bitches taking pictures of his classmate, Mizuno Ami, and talking about showing to teachers and all their friends. Frankly, it made Naruto sick. 'But what can I do?'

If he came out now, it would scare the shit out of everyone here, and probably get him labeled as a potential peeping tom. Sure, he was a peeper, but that didn't mean other people had to know that. He didn't actively want people to hate him, in fact he liked people, and some people liked him. His blond hair, blue eyes made him stand out, but it wasn't like it made his life hell. Well, not now at least.

Reaching for the door he got ready to sneak out when the girls were done, when something happened that made him feel guilty.

In the stall next door, Mizuno Ami started crying, and the girls that were bothering her started laughing. Naruto hated this. He hated to see girls cry. Something about that just ticked him off, made him want to kill someone. It didn't help that Mizuno Ami had such a meek way of shedding tears, and judging by the agonized facial expression she wore as she cried this whole time, he could tell that he wouldn't be able to get out of this without feeling like a total bastard.

"Ora, ora, look! We've made the smarty pants cry!"

"Take some more pictures!"

"Sweet, I know some pervs who are gonna love-"

Naruto's bathroom stall burst open. Before the girls could scream he walked towards them, grabbed their cell phones, and smashed them on the floor. Then he slammed his hand against the washroom stall, making the entire design shake and looked at the shorter girls carefully. Each and every one of them had an expression of fear on their faces. Partly because he was much taller than the average Japanese male, and partly because of the way his eyes turned to slits when he got pissed.

"Run. Or I'll fuck you." That was all that needed to be said, but he added another line. "In the ass."

As the girls got out of there, as if there was a rapist chasing them, Naruto turned around to see Mizuno Ami covering herself on the toilet, looking at the floor. Her entire face red with embarrassment, blue head bowed down.

Shaking his head Naruto closed the washroom door, picked up his back pack from his stall, put his porno magazine in his bag, and walked out of there.

By this time tomorrow, he knew the entire school would hear about this.

...

...

Ami wasn't a genius for nothing. As soon as the coast was clear she grabbed her things and followed the boy, Naruto. It wasn't that she was interested in where he was going. It was more that she knew people would stay away if he was around. He was a big lad. Bigger than any of the boys in her class by far. He would have to be, considering his origins. There was just no way he could be japanese, or he if was, he was likely a bastard of some nazi.

He looked the part at least.

So far as she followed him he hadn't made any attempts to indicate that he knew that there was someone nearby. That was good because she knew that he new she was around. The boy could sense anyone. It was one of the reasons why a lot of people left him alone. It isn't easy to have blond hair and blue eyes, while living in a country that was previously bombed by the united states of America, but somehow Naruto got along with most people.

Again she felt a stab of shame go through her realizing this fact. She was the outsider, and she was a native Japanese. She didn't have it in herself to make friends, and the friends she did have were on the internet and far older than herself.

She leaned against the wall as they exited the school. The girls from earlier had gotten a few of the boys to follow Naruto. Not surprising but Ami did wonder how Naruto was going to get himself out of this. The boy was big, strong, and mean, but they clearly had the advantage of numbers. She felt a bit guilty that the reason he would go through this was because of her, but also neutral since he was in the girl's washroom.

She wondered if he was spying on her, or jerking off while she was in the toilet. She wasn't a pretty girl, her hair was fairly plain, her face slightly chubby, but she knew that some boys found that attractive. Well, at least the teacher who molested her did. It made her angry when she thought of him. Anger didn't come naturally to Ami but when it did she felt cold. Almost like ice. Her voice, actions, and expression became so frosty that those around her tended to back away.

This was sad because this was not her true nature at all.

"What the fuck were ya doin' ta my girl, punk." The boy pointed his finger at Naruto's chest. "You wanna fuckin' die?"

Another boy, also shorter than Naruto, came up behind him and kicked him on the back of his leg. Naruto looked back and Ami wondered if the larger boy was going to bash the smaller ones head open. The expression the blond wore was not one who was amused. Not by a long shot. She held in her breath in anticipation as one of the girls who had been bullying her threw something at the blond, only for the blond to catch it in his hand, drop it on the floor and smash it into little pieces. He was so fast.

"Saio, maybe we shouldn't mess with'em." A skinny boy backed away from this disaster. He had his hair bleached blond. It was the same color as Uzumaki Naruto's only it wasn't real. "You heard what he did to Touji."

"I say that's bullshit, there is no way he can punch someone into a tree."

The group, girls and boys, looked at Naruto to see if he had any opinion. The taller boy shrugged and walked past them. However one of them got the bright idea to take a bat and took a swing at his back. Ami wanted to warn him, but held in her breath. She didn't want to be found out. Not now. Not when she was so close to home. Just another minute and she would be home free.

Fortunately Ami didn't need to warn anyone since the boy turned around, glared at the boy holding the bat and told him in slow words. "If that bat touches any part of me." He paused looking at all of them. "I'll shove it up your anus, then your girlfriend's anus, then I'll find your house and shove it up your mom's..."

Ami decided that now was the time to leave the scene while the blond kept everyone busy. With a quick run she escaped the school and almost ran into Usagi Tsukino, her classmate. The blond with pigtails yelled at Ami to slow down, but Ami wouldn't stop. She was just too scared, too ashamed, and too angry at what she had to endure. One of these days she would get back at these people, but right now all she could think of was getting home.

...

...

Naruto leaned against a tree and watched the boys around him, he had beaten them to a pulp and one of them was calling an ambulance on his cellphone. Naruto considered calling them himself, but decided against that idea. He would have to explain to the ER what happened and that would be a hassle. Besides, he didn't like these guys. They had tried to pick a fight with him in the first day of class. He wanted to avoid this, since he had such a huge size against these kids, but it couldn't he helped.

The strange thing about the girls he met in the washroom was that not all of them left after he beat the shit out of their boyfriends. One of them looked impressed and handed him her cell number. Naruto accepted it and then threw it in the trash when she was out of the area. He didn't need some dumb whore in his life, he had enough of those already in his class. A part of him knew that he shouldn't be thinking like this. This was Tokyo, this was his city, and his home.

But another part of him knew that this wasn't his home.

Hospitals didn't have any records of him before the age of 12. It was as if he appeared one day, out of nowhere. He tried to look for clues, people, family, or any records that might explain his mystery. The only reason he had a name was because that was the name sewn in his underpants. He still had the strange orange jumpsuit they had found him in, and a set of kunai, wire, and throwing stars, but that was about it. Any of those things could be bought in any given supply store.

So he wasn't a Ninja. Just someone who thought he was.

Sighing he looked at his watch and realized he needed to get home. Well, it wasn't really a home. He lived in an apartment complex. He had been assigned a monthly allowance from the government. He used it freely most of the time to buy supplies and what he needed, but occasionally he used it to buy himself karate lessons, archery, and the like. One of his kendo instructors told him he had natural reflexes, and asked if he wanted a part time position teaching younger children. Naruto had accepted and right now he was heading to his part time job.

A guy needed to eat after all.

...

...

After Ami finished her homework she took a seat on her bed. She evaluated a plan to get rid of her bullies and came up with none. She needed friends first. She needed witnesses first, and needed someone who would protect her when retaliation came. She didn't want to ask her mother for help, since her mother would likely call the school board, and that would unleash a whole host of problems. Plus she was old enough to take care of herself, sort of.

Laying on the bed, looking at her wall she came up with another thought. The blond from today. The blond who had stood up to all those guys, by himself with no one to back him up. Ami grit her teeth. She couldn't do that. She wasn't tall, strong, aggressive, mysterious, or violent. She was the exact opposite. She was one of the shortest people in the class, with the weakest constitution, along with the personality of a mouse.

Naruto on the other hand was different. He didn't exactly fit in, but he wanted too. Every day he would try and make a new friend and sometimes he would make one. Even if he was dark and mean. Most of the time people thought he was strange, but sometimes some of her classmates would give her the benefit of the doubt. Umino, Usagi, and Naru were a few. They were losers, just like her, but they were cheerful losers. They seemed to have accepted their position in life, and didn't mind it at all. Naruto didn't mind it either, but she herself did.

A part of her knew that she deserved better than this, after all she was a hard worker, a good student, and had a fair amount of money due to her mother being a doctor. Yet she felt so poor, so unwanted, and so misused. She didn't have any friends her own age, a boyfriend, or even anyone to talk to, face to face, since her mother was constantly on call.

Yet neither did Naruto, right? She had remembered his class introduction, how he explained that he had no parents, and lived by himself. He said this all with a smile, and didn't let the snickers some of worst boys in her class made, get him down.

Instead he struggled to make friends, and in the end he was starting to fit in. Meanwhile she was drowning in a pool of misery and loneliness. Things were probably going to be even worse tomorrow , when the girls would spread a rumor about her and Naruto. After all, him being on the stall next to her own was likely A class gossip material.

Then a thought struck her.

...

...

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto roared. He slammed his hands on his desk. "Which one of you bastards put a fuckin' condom on my desk!"

The class shook in terror. They had never seen Naruto like this. None of them even noticed that there was a used condom on his desk, with the words scrawled Handfucker. Had they known they would have laughed about it. But this was no laughing matter. Standing almost a head taller than every boy in the class the teen roared again, making some of the girls back away towards the wall.

They had heard some rumor about Naruto jacking off in the girls washroom, but they didn't think it was real. Besides, the person who made up that rumor was a complete and utter whore. Naruto's words against their's was easy enough, and they had been content to let it slide. Now seeing Naruto so angry, the class decided that not a single one of them would utter a word.

"Tell me, which one of you retards came up with this?" He pointed to his desk. "I ain't kiddin', come up right now and face me like a man, or so help me I'll find you. When I find you. I'll bumfuck you, I'll bumfuck you soo hard your mouth is gonna feel it."

In the back a certain girl, Usagi Tsukino, shivered, and leaned against the wall. She was slowly trying to get out of the classroom. She needed to see Miss Haruna, the red headed teacher would take care of things. This new personality of Naruto was not something anyone wanted to deal with. Not something anyone was prepared to deal with. What could have made him, her part time friend, so pissed?

'Shit, I knew I should have taken my pills today,' Naruto thought. 'God damn it! I need to control my temper.'

Before he left the asylum Naruto had been given a set of drugs. He had drugs to control his anger, drugs to control his sexual level, and drugs to control his dreams. He took them all the time, and never missed a drop. He knew that if he did, he would be sent back to the ward, and didn't want that. But after yesterday's event he had went to his apartment and went straight to sleep.

Now he was paying for it, now everyone would see his true nature and the boy felt dread creep up his throat as he saw what he had done to his desk. It was totally smashed, battered, and in little bits. How was he going to explain this to Miss Haruna? Next to his desk was the broken remains of Usagi Tsukino's chair. How was he going to explain to her that some asshole came on his desk, and he took his anger out on her chair?

He couldn't, that was the problem.

...

...

Mizuno Ami held in her breath as Naruto stormed out of his class to find the guys and girls from yesterday. He looked like he was ready to murder someone. She followed him carefully, hoping not to be seen but knew that was pointless. The boy was just that good. Still, he didn't seem to care and that gave her the courage to continue her pursuit, even when everyone in the hallway started giving him space.

She wanted revenge. She wanted to see Naruto tear those girls a new one, and she wanted to laugh at someone's misery for once. But then there was another problem. A part of her felt fear, felt sorrow, and a part of her knew that was a very bad idea. This wasn't right, it was wrong. It was so very wrong for her to use Naruto like this, but at the same time what choice did she have?

She had been given a gift, and she would not let this go.

She watched in excitement as Naruto pulled off the door to the senior class room and started hammering into the first delinquent that got in his way.

…

...

Naruto kept banging on a garbage can until it crumbled in. The people walking near him started making some distance between him real fast. They had to if they didn't want the same fate as the can. They had never seen someone so violent, angry, and miserable before, well, they had, but they never saw someone so violent, angry, miserable, and happy at the same time. Naruto was laughing, laughing his head off at how he had gotten away with almost nailing a senior class in broad daylight.

The class he had entered was the meanest, most ruthless group in the entire school and no teacher wanted to get involved with them. With him, Uzumaki Naruto, coming into that room prepared to kill someone was nothing short of amazing. There wasn't any charges pressed on him because the school wanted to cover the whole thing up, and the fact that some of the delinquents had assaulted a few of the students helped a lot in his case.

Still, even if he was partly off the hook, and needed to serve some community hours, he was still pretty pissed. Someone had sprayed cum all over his desk and put a bunch of condoms there. This meant someone knew about his habit of masturbating in girls toilets. He would need to shut up that person as soon as possible. But who? Who could know? The list of people who hid in the girls washroom after school was pretty low, and the only one that came to the forefront of his thoughts was Mizuno Ami.

"Yeah right." He snorted thinking of that girl doing that. "Like that would ever happen."

Shaking his head and wiping off his brow he looked ahead of him. A few blocks away was the cram school. This was the place he was supposed to go to. Today would be his first day, and today he would make a good impression. Middle School wasn't bad. He got to hang around with Umino and Usagi all day. They were okay kids once you got to know them, and the fact that they didn't ask him about his past helped a lot. The two just accepted him for who he is, not what he was, or where he came from. If asked he wouldn't be able to tell you, so it stung a bit.

He put his bag back on and walked through the rainy streets. He had forgotten his umbrella and once again. Water trailed down his large shoulders and onto his pants. His short blond hair hung down to his eyes, and he could hardly see what was in front of him. Of course he didn't particularly care, but he still felt bad about it. He needed to be as sharp as possible, especially against his enemies. It wasn't that he had a lot, but during the years he had acquired some pretty bad ones.

After leaving the asylum he spent most of his time in the meanest schools around. The children there constantly poked fun at his blond hair, and wondered if he was some rapebaby, Naruto denied this of course, but without any prior knowledge of his past, he could be. He didn't hate the kids of Japan, he couldn't because they were the only people he knew, but he felt a bit lonely out here. He tried so hard to fit in, to not stand out, and the more he grew, the more he GREW.

Currently, his shoulders were broad, his face had more facial hair, and he was so damn tall.

Not only that but at the age of sixteen he was the oldest person in his class. Everyone else was fourteen, the correct age for their grades, but he had been held behind for two years due to all his prior knowledge of science and math missing. He was doing better in school now, but not well enough. He considered hiring a tutor, but knew he didn't have the money. So for now he would have to struggle his way through until he found some way to raise his grades.

He had no grand illusions of going to Tokyo U, but he wanted to end up somewhere where he could get a good job. He had a few part time jobs right now, but they would lead to no future. One of the orphanages he lived in a few years ago had a girl, Kino Makoto, who said she wanted to be some kind of Karate Chick, and Naruto wondered how the heck she was going to make money living like that. The girl only answered with a pretend Karate chop at the time, and Naruto avoided. He was good at that.

So very good at fighting that it wasn't even funny.

Naruto bumped into something. "Sorry," he mumbled. He looked down to see a small girl carrying an umbrella. "Mizuno-san?"

...

...

Ami looked up at the boy in front of her. Up close he wasn't as scary. From a distance he appeared so much larger than life and so fearsome. Now that she got a better look at him, he didn't seem that dangerous. He was young, just a few years older than herself, and not bad looking either. He had baby fat on his cheeks like her, but they were countering into nice sharp lines, and his body was strong and powerful.

"Um, can I help you?" He looked tired. "Or do you want me to get out of your way?"

"No!" she said, immediately. "I was just wondering if you want to share my umbrella, it's a long walk back to cram school."

Naruto looked at her strangely, then shrugged and picked up the umbrella. She thought he would say no, but apparently he didn't like the idea of walking in the rain without one. That showed a level of maturity on his part, and made the girl realize that despite his pride, he did the right thing.

Still, she needed him to not always do the right thing, if she was going to use his help.

Earlier, while watching Uzumaki Naruto scare the senior class half to death she realized something. This boy was by far the strongest person she had ever met. When he punched ,things broke. When he kicked, things flew, when he got angry the entire class could feel it, and when his eyes looked at you with fury, you froze.

There was something so very dangerous about him. Most of the time he was a relaxed guy who occasionally laughed with his two loser friends in the background, but occasionally when he got pissed he would take a fight to a corner and beat the tar out of anyone who tried to get in his way. He often did this in secret, but when attacked outside, he did the same. He was fairly easy to figure and easier still to manipulate.

There was just so many possibilities for a simpleton like this. She could use him, and use him well. If she played her cards right she wouldn't need to worry about being bullied ever again if she just didn't screw up her meeting. Sharing her umbrella with him was the first step, the second would be to have a conversation. She didn't know what his interests were, but apparently he liked porn. That wasn't a shocker. Most guys who were stressed out turned to sex as a form of relief, and she could use that.

Well, she didn't have much sex appeal, but she could help him get girls, if he wanted, but somehow she doubted that was his issue. Out of all the boys in her class Uzumaki Naruto was the worst student. He had been held back, and if he didn't pass this year he would be held back for another. She knew what she would have to do, and knew that she would have to be patient to bring up her plan.

...

...

Naruto was surprised to see how amicable Ami was outside of class while he sat on his desk, writing down the notes for the next lesson. Ami kept helping him on questions that he was stumped with. For some reason, Ami letting him copy her work made him remember a certain event from his Ninja days. He could recall having some kind of exam, the Chunin Exam, where a certain girl, Hinata, offered to let him copy her work.

Naruto had to shake his head. Ami reminded him too much of the shy Hyuga.

He had to convince himself that none of that was real and if he let his guard down all of this would crumble. Naruto worked hard to forget those memories, and they were still causing him so much pain even now. Why open those wounds just because Ami looked so much like a girl he knew from his past, or thought he knew? It didn't make any sense, and Naruto wanted to be as normal as possible.

"Do you think there is something strange about our teacher?" Ami asked. "Doesn't she appear a bit…odd?"

"Probably," Naruto said, shrugging. "Every time she comes around and turns on the computers, I feel kinda weirded out and tired."

Ami nodded.

"You think she's got some drugs on her?"

Ami tilted her head. "That would explain why we feel so tired…but wouldn't explain why no one else senses it."

Naruto had to agree. Out of all the students in the class only him and Ami felt like there was something wrong with their teacher. No one else seemed to notice that there was a dark aura about her, and the fact that occasionally the teacher showed fangs. This should have been a little strange. Naruto chalked this up to an illusion, but if Ami was seeing things, then he wasn't crazy, well, crazier.

He looked at Mizuno-san and thought about what to do. He could get her out of here first, and then see if there was some kind of messed up kidnapping scheme going on, or he could just sit this out, let Ami tutor him, and go home. Since this was a cram school, the best option he had was to wait it out. He paid good money to get a good education and he would not be wasting it.

He stood up and called the teacher to help him with his work.

"Just press the button, and look at the screen. You don't need to work out the solutions, the PC will do that for you."

Naruto looked at her oddly. "I don't think that's how this program is supposed to work…"

"Just trust me on this," the teacher said, smiling. "I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

As she left Naruto looked at Ami who looked back at her. He nodded and she nodded right back. They slowly got up and started walking out towards the exit. As they got away they noticed that there were people literally sleeping on the floor in the hall. Naruto asked if this was normal and Ami shook her head and said this wasn't normal.

Naruto thought about this. What could be making them so tired? Was it really drugs? That was a strong possibility but something was missing from that explanation. Well, he would have to think about that another time. Right now escaping seemed to be the best idea, and he would get Ami out of here, if only because he felt kind of bad that he hadn't repaid her for her help tutoring him.

...

...

Ami was glad. Her plan were starting to bear fruit. Uzumaki Naruto thought of her as more than just a passing peer, he actually was going out of his way to save her. She didn't know how many people tolerated her at school and was afraid that he was one of those people that didn't like her, but she couldn't have been more wrong. He had looked out for the doors and windows and made sure that she got out of the door first.

He even picked her up and threw her into the ventilation when people were coming for inspection. She watched amazed as Naruto jumped onto the ceiling and climbed on there like some kind of Ninja, hanging there with his hands and feet on all the four corners of the ceiling. It looked like something out of a movie and when the coast was clear he pulled her out of the ventilation and they proceeded to leave the building.

However when they got to the doors, it was locked. They couldn't leave this floor without security clearance, and all the security seemed to be in on this scam to get everyone asleep. Ami was afraid of what these people might do to sleeping children. There were just so many horrifying possibilities. From child labor, too rape, to prostitution, to stealing organs, the possibilities were nearly endless and by the expression Naruto had on his face, she guessed she wasn't the only one coming to the same conclusion.

"What should we do?" she asked him. "Do you have a plan?"

Naruto looked at her and frowned. "I thought you'd have a plan. You're the smart one."

"I don't."

"Hmm, then we have a problem."

A silence fell between the two. And then Ami thought of something. "But we can steal the teacher's card."

Ami watched as Naruto grinned. She realized that his grin made him look a lot younger than he was. It was so boyish, so innocent and did not have the malice other people had when they made that expression. She grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her to the other direction and almost cried out when he hammered a guard in the jaw, downing the guy straight to the floor with one hit.

...

...

Naruto smirked. "Ami, go hide over there." He pointed to the room desk. "I'll draw her out. Make any signs if anyone comes through the door."

Ami nodded and Naruto turned around. He walked towards the PC with all the strange purple light coming out of the screen and tried not to feel tired. It was like it was sucking all the energy out of him. He had never felt this way before, and didn't want to feel this way now. He pulled back all the energy coming out of his body and frowned. This wasn't right. This couldn't be normal.

He turned around to see the children sleeping on their desk and made a decision. "Sensei! Come out!"

No one came for a few minutes, but after ten minutes their teacher opened the back door and came out wearing a black dress. She smiled and gestured for him to sit down. "Oh, Uzumaki-san you still have n hour left, won't you stay?"

He frowned. "No. I'm leaving. Give me the keys, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I want no part of this."

Naruto felt cold as her face started to change into something more monstrous. "Care to repeat that," she asked, sweetly, her face turning red

Naruto didn't bother. Instead he jumped out of the way as a dozen sheets of paper flew past him and onto the window. It shattered and broke as glass should, sending the small pieces scattering onto the floor. He sidestepped to see his teacher kneeling on the floor, her body shifting into a busty devil looking creature with sharp teeth and red skin. She smiled at him, picked up a desk and threw it.

He managed to jump out of the way, and deflect more paper thrown at his direction. He did this with a pencil. Aiming carefully was key. He pretended the pencil was some kind of Ninja Senbon and the needle hit its mark. Satisfied, he dived out of the way and grabbed one of the cutting knives on the floor. He smirked. He had a weapon. She didn't. Whatever she was, she was going to be dead in the next five minutes.

...

...

Ami watched in horrified fascination as their cram school teacher turned into a deadly monster. Even worse her classmate, Uzumaki Naruto, turned into something slightly more terrifying. A machine with fast reflexes able to hit targets with pencils and pens. The monster was on the ground with holes in her body. Naruto had thrown pens, pencils, and projectiles at her from a distance and he wasn't going to stop.

He ran towards her while she fell to the ground and used his cutting knife to take a piece of her neck off. The demon creature tried to block it but Naruto was too fast, too tall, and too strong. At sixteen he was a mammoth of a man, by Japanese standards, and the monster was only average size. It didn't stand a chance, and quickly turned to dust.

To her horror Naruto didn't make any outward reaction. She knew that he was on some strange drugs to keep him relaxed, but this was insane. Shouldn't he feel something for taking a life? She would have to do some more investigation on what exactly he was if he didn't feel anything after that ordeal. In the best case scenario he was only faking and he was not as deadly as he appeared. 'Somehow I doubt that.'

...

...

Naruto felt hollow. 'It's the drugs.' The drugs he took earlier shifted his mood and made him feel neutral. A few seconds ago he felt excited, then angry, then sad after seeing the thing turn to dust. This wasn't right. He should have felt bad for killing the creature but he didn't. He knew this wasn't a natural reaction to taking a life and hated this.

He watched as Ami came up to him, looking afraid. He turned away not wanting to meet her eyes. They were the eyes of someone accusing. "So, what was that?" he asked her.

"I..I don't know." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe a monster?"

"Probably," Naruto answered dryly, "but why?"

"What?"

"Why here?" He looked around him. "What is it doing here?"

Ami looked down. "I don't know." She looked out towards the exit. "But I think we should go, I don't want to be here when the police arrive."

Naruto nodded and looked around him. He didn't want to be here either.

...

"You really mean it?" Naruto asked, he gave her a genuine smile. "You'd really tutor me..for free?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ami looked away. She couldn't just tell him that with him around no one would dare pick on her. That seemed too stupid. Now if someone was going to give her trouble, they would give it to him as well. But he could handle himself, he wasn't afraid of anyone and judging by the way he handled that monster, he could take damage on his own.

"I want to be your friend," she said carefully. "Is that wrong?"

Naruto looked at her stunned, then slowly he smiled. It was beautiful. Ami felt so awful. "Yes. I'd like that," he said.

As the two walked out of the school Ami felt a brush of wind and looked behind her to see a black cat with a crescent moon running towards the cram school. The cat and her made eye contact for a brief second before it went away and Ami turned back to join Naruto. It was a cold night and she hoped the kitty would live to see another day. It was such a beautiful animal after all.

..

Naruto got ready for bed. He had such a tiring day. First he lost his temper at school, then lost it with that fight with that monster, now he had to deal with a strange black cat following him around. The kitten looked at him from the corner of the room and Naruto looked back at it with annoyance. Shrugging he decided that it would be best not to pay attention to it and looked up some porn mags.

On the front page was a girl with short purple hair. Naruto scowled. He was in the mood for some more variety. He looked through his books and found something he wanted. A girl with short blue hair, a thin frame, and a shy smile. He smiled to himself and reached out for some vegetable oil in the counter. He pulled down his pants and was about to beat off for the night when something screamed in the corner of the room.

"Good lord!" the voice shouted. "That is revolting! Young man, put your pants back on right this instant!"

Halfway through applying lubrication, Naruto looked to the side of his room in fear and saw it.

A talking cat.

…

...

"You look awful," Ami said. "Did something happen last night?." She looked at the cat on his shoulder. "My..that's adorable. Can I hold it?"

Naruto shrugged and Ami let the kitten take a leap onto her shoulder. The black creature purred and rubbed its body against her neck. Ami had never felt so comfortable with an animal before and giggled when it licked her cheek. It felt so safe, so calm, and so right. The cat felt like it belonged with her and Ami didn't want to let it go. Naruto told her that the cat could stay with her on the way to school and she accepted.

The two talked about what they saw the previous night. There was no way anyone would believe them, so they would have to keep their mouths shut. Ami felt proud that now she and Uzumaki Naruto had a stronger bond. If they started to become friends, or semi friends, perhaps he would start looking out for her? She knew that no one messed with Usagi, Naru, and Umino .

Judging by how well he took care of the cat she suspected that he would, but knew that he could be fearsome if he knew that she was using him. So far he laughed, and talked about nothing and laughed some more when she told him that they had a test. Of course he looked panicked a second later, but over all this was all in good humor.

Ami was surprised at how comfortable she felt with the two here. As they got to class not a single person tried to comment on her, and the girls kept their distance. The boys as well. She had never been molested by a boy her age, but that didn't mean that the possibility wasn't there. It was just that she had been careful to avoid those situations. Now with Naruto, she wouldn't need that.

But if he tried something, she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Class, we are about to start."

As she sat down on her desk she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Naruto. He smiled. "When class is over, I think there is something you need to see."

* * *

**Next Release Date:** September 2010. If you guys want faster updates, let me know, and I'll fit it around my schedule.


	2. Senshi

**Chapter Two**

Ninja and Senshi

* * *

Not for the first time did Naruto wonder what he was doing here, standing outside of the classroom, far after the bell had rung, with a talking cat and the shyest girl in his grade. He could be doing other things with his time; finding a job, looking for trouble, checking up with his doctors, or asking for extra help.

But, no, he was watching out for people who may or may not spot the talking cat talking to Mizuno Ami. The cat had gone on and on for the past few minutes about something called the Dark Kingdom. Then it started talking about something even more ridiculous called the Silver Moon Kingdom. Honestly, it sounded like a bad fairy tale, and he was pretty sure Ami did not buy it. If a psychotic moron, such as himself, was skeptical, you can believe Ami would have nothing to do with it.

"Alright," the girl said. "I believe you."

Or not.

Naruto frowned at this. What possible reason could this blue haired nerd have for believing in this cat? Did it show any evidence? No. Did it show her any powers, aside from being able to talk? No. Did it even seem trustworthy? No. But Naruto guessed there was more going on then what the two of them were letting on. He was used to this: people hiding things from him. He would have to get used to it, being the only blond haired, blue eyed person in his neighborhood.

Unlike a lot of the males in Tokyo he didn't need to dye his hair, or wear colored contacts. Why need those when the coloring was natural? Add to his tanned skin and more than adequate physique, he stood out enough. Now he was going to have a talking cat and a girl who could do three digit calculations to worry about. Why? Because they had suckered him into visiting some kind of shrive tomorrow to investigate something.

"And people have been disappearing after their visits." The cat, Luna, looked at Ami as she said this. "It is up to us to discover what is going on."

"Are there any clues you can give us?" the girl asked.

"What sort?"

"Were they wearing identical jewellery, or things of that nature?" Ami asked.

Naruto thought about that as well. Weren't they having some kind of Charm sale at the Shrine? He only remembered because, despite the bad luck in his life, he was extremely superstitious. His Psychiatrist told him it was a side effect of his make-believe world called the Elemental Nations. He had this tendency to believe in the supernatural.

Things like the nine tailed fox demons, the tanuki, of ghosts, of Shinigami, and things of that nature.

But for some reason, or other, he couldn't bring himself to believe in this cat.

"I believe they wore something similar…I just can't remember what it was," Ami said.

"When you do, let me know." Naruto bent down, picked up his backpack, and turned away from the group. "I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" Ami asked.

"Part time job," Naruto said, shrugging.

"Oh…then we'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess so." Checking to see whether the storm clouds above would shatter, Naruto made sure his school uniform was on tight and left the school premise.

...

...

"He's an odd person." Luna looked at Naruto's retreating back.

"He's not that bad."

That was a lie. He was that bad, and probably more. After last night she didn't know what to think of him. How could he just kill that monster like it was nothing? She had seen it use telekinetic powers, but Naruto wasn't phased by it at all. It was like his body was already used to things like that, but that would be impossible.

Those powers, those unexplainable powers, were like magic. Magic, of course, did not exist, so what was it? Why was he the way he was? And, more importantly, should she tell anyone about this? She looked down at the talking cat. She could probably tell Luna about her hesitation to the boy, and the cat might give sage advice.

But then, it was just a talking cat.

"What's wrong?" the cat didn't look worried.

"Nothing."

No. Not a good idea to talk to the cat, even if Ami did believe in what the beast was saying. How could she not? After seeing the demon first hand last night some of what the cat said made sense. The creature was able to drain the energy of people it had under its thrall. And why would a creature like that need energy? Because it worked for something, or someone, so it needed to go under the disguise of humans to do so.

Still, that didn't explain what her role in all this was. She was supposed to be something called a Sailor Senshi, a Protector of Love and Justice, but she felt like anything but. She held no real love for humanity, and protecting people was not in her nature. How could you help people who bullied you? Why would you help people who will continue to bully you?

Justice, to Ami, didn't exist, and the less said about Love, the better. She hadn't ever fallen in love with anyone in her life, and she certainly wasn't about to now.

...

...

"Do you have any plans to take down the Dark Kingdom?"

The talking cat brought up a good point. Did she have any plans? Not really. So far it was just her, possibly Uzumaki Naruto, and the cat. They didn't have any other allies and if she brought this to the authorities it was likely they were going to send her to an asylum. Of course they couldn't be an illusion, could it? If Uzumaki was seeing this cat too that meant it was likely real.

She hoped, given his record, he wasn't that far over the edge to see this as reality. Ami couldn't know for sure whether or not she had been drugged by the mobster boy, not that he had ever joined a gang, he just seemed like the type the yakuza would recruit. Shaking her head she got ready to leave as well. If the girls that were bullying her found her now, with a cat, and no Uzumaki around, chances were they would likely pound her to the ground.

The fact that the girls carried their boyfriends around like they were stuffed dolls made it more dangerous. She knew perfectly well that if they dragged her into an alley, no one would come to her rescue. Why would they? It wasn't like they were superheroes, people like that didn't exist. At least they didn't exist in the real world. Maybe in some far off fantasy realm someone would come down and sweep her off her feet, but she was much too realistic for that.

Though she still chided herself for believing that cat so easily. Was it loneliness? Was that why she allowed the feline to trail her? Or was this a way to keep Uzumaki near her. She had noticed that no one tried to mess with her today. Not a single person took her book, tried to ask her to do their homework, or coerce her into doing something she didn't want too. The boys, oddly enough, seem to be a little more hostile to Naruto than usual, but that was a given. Maybe they thought the gaijin had gotten his paws on her? If so, why now? Why would the boys care now that she was under the protection of someone else? Did they want to play hero? Then why wait all this time? Stupid boys and their foolish reasoning.

Had someone helped her earlier she wouldn't need to be manipulating the local trouble maker to keep herself safe.

"Ami, I think we should investigate the grounds." The cat brought up a good point. "Do you want to go now?"

She did, and she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Tomorrow they would make an attack, but right now she needed more information on who they were about to have a war with. So getting on the bus was the first step. The later steps would come later, but today she would make sure to talk to everyone in that Shrine. Fortunately for Ami no one in the bus tried to hassle her. An old man tried to grope her, but the cat clawed him when he got too near, that put a smile on the blue haired girl's face.

At least someone was looking out for her, even if that someone had their own ulterior motives. She doubted that the cat would care for her well being if she wasn't this Sailor Mercury who she kept claiming she was. The worst part was there were likely to be other Senshi, and combined they would take on the Dark Kingdom as a team. Would the talking cat need her then? Right now she was the only one, but when she had enough soldiers Ami didn't see why she would be so important. She wasn't even as useful as Uzumaki Naruto, and that boy seemed dangerous.

The bus eventually stopped in front of the Shrine and Ami got a good look at the place. It was creepy, as most Shrines were, and there seemed to be crows everywhere. Deciding not to doddle she made her way into the main stairs and started walking. Ami wasn't physically fit so it was very difficult to walk up all those steps, even with years of swimming under her belt. Swimming, as most swimmers will tell you, does not equate to high endurance or stamina. For one thing, water usually stayed at relatively cool temperatures and you didn't need to worry about sweating when you were in the pool. Now, having to walk so far up, she did, and Mizuno Ami did not sweat well.

"You need to be in better shape," the cat chided.

"I'll work on it." She really would, but right now she needed to see the Miko in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She called out to the Miko. The Miko, unlike Ami, seemed to be fine under the weather. She seemed more focused on her task than anyone around her. To be fair, however, it seemed that most people were ignoring her, focusing more on buying some charms from a nearby stall.

Ami called out to the girl again, and got the same response. Frowning she decided to get closer, close enough to at least get a better look at her.

"Excuse me, do you mind answering a few questions?"

Right away Ami realized she had made a mistake. The Miko, who was a surprisingly short dark haired girl glared at her. Ami took a step back, despite being the same age as the girl. Unlike Ami she seemed hostile, angry, and powerful: not physically powerful, more like spiritually powerful. Ami could sense the strange supernatural aura around her, and for a brief moment she wondered why no one else felt it. Perhaps this was proof that she, herself, was some kind of senshi?

…

…

Naruto mopped the floor, without taking a break. He couldn't, not after being late for work. Fortunately his boss, Motoki, didn't seem to mind and even helped him out by handing him a fresh bucket of soap when he needed another. Motoki seemed like an okay guy, even if he was a bit too cheery for his own good. Naruto was surprised the teen was so nice to everyone, despite being so much older than the patrons who came to visit him.

For one thing, he never once yelled at Tsukino Usagi, a girl who annoyed Naruto to no end. It wasn't that Usagi was bad or anything, or that she made fun of him, or even talked about him in general. It was rather the opposite. Usagi never made fun of anyone, and was very nice to him, unlike the rest of his classmates. That didn't mean he liked her, he couldn't like anyone who was so carefree, so innocent, and so happy.

Happiness in other people made Naruto realize just how pathetic he was, and if there was one thing Naruto wouldn't be, it was pathetic. He had seen Ami in her stall, hoping against hope that someone would come and save her, and Naruto would rather die than become someone like that. But this wasn't time for thoughts like that. Now was the time to scrub the floor, wash the windows, and make sure no one stepped on the wet hall.

"Usagi, why did you run? You know there was a wet floor sign there." Never mind.

Naruto sighed and dragged himself to the spot Usagi had fell on. At some point the girl had gotten her drink all over the floor and Naruto knew he would have to clean it up before Motoki got back. It was his job, he was the janitor after all, and he personally didn't like seeing the arcade he worked in a mess. He liked working here, despite all the cheery people he found, and he didn't think he would find a better job.

He had an interview later at a radio station, doing some other janitorial work, as well as Naru's Shop, but he wasn't sure why Naru's mother would even hire a gaijin like him. It honestly didn't make any sense, but not much about his city seemed to make sense lately. First there was that new Radio Show with Jade Eyes, then there was a series of strange incidents where people would collapse in front of the Botanics Store nearby.

Then one he was personally involved in; the demon in the Cram School.

"You want to take a break, Naruto," Motoki asked. Naruto turned around. "You've been working nonstop."

Naruto frowned at that, but nodded to his supervisor. Motoki was an odd man. He, like Naruto, had blond hair. He, also like Naruto, had unusual colored eyes. Sometimes it would be green, other times brown, other times blue. It really depended on what type of contact he was wearing that day. There was also the fact that he was tall.

By nature the Japanese were not a tall race. He had seen Americans, Europians, Africans, Indians, and people from the Middle East. Japan was a popular tourist attraction, and the gaming arcade attracted many tourists visiting here. Most foreigners were heads and shoulders taller than the natives, and were far bulkier as well.

Maybe it was the larger clothes, or their larger bellies, or their jackets, but Naruto never understood why there was such a huge gap in size between the Japanese and other races, including Chinese, Philippines, and other Asians in general.

"Naruto, you're staring again." Motoki waved his hand over his eyes. "You're making the customers feel uncomfortable."

Naruto looked at who he had been blanking at. It was Naru and she seemed to be shivering. That didn't surprise him. Naru found him rather frightening, even if he hadn't done anything to her. In fact, he hadn't done anything to anyone but people felt the need to be afraid of him. Why? Many reasons of course. The fights, the shouting, the violence, his looks, and the medication he carried around in his pocket.

There was no shortage of problems following him around and he knew damn well there will continue to be more problems to come. Speaking of those medications he had to go to the washroom to take a few. Pulling out a few pills from his pocket, looking both directions to make sure no one looked, he made his way into the men's washroom and checked himself in the mirror. Slowly he put the pill in his mouth, washed his hands, then he palmed some water into his mouth.

He could have just asked Motoki for a glass of water, but he didn't have the time. He needed to take a dump anyway, so this would kill two birds with one stone. Zipping down his pants he made his way to the toilet to think ,and hold his stomach as the diarrhea effect of the pills kicked in. "Goddamn it!"

It happened again, memories of doing something similar. Back in his dreams of Konoha he remembered drinking a glass of rotten milk. That was the reason he never kissed his imaginary crush, Sakura, because he had to choose that day to drink expired dairy product. The boy laughed dryly at that. Even in his fantasy world he was a complete and total loser. No matter, he wasn't living in those illusions anymore. Flushing the toilet, putting his pants back on, and making his way out (without washing his hands) he picked up the mop outside of the washroom and continued with his work.

He was going to be busy tomorrow, and hopefully Ami would pay for the bus fee to that stupid Shrine where the next demon was likely to be.

…

…

Ami was at a loss how to handle this. Somehow her question had made the Miko angry. Those deep colored eyes glared into her own and she tried not to flinch. The girl was very pretty, far better looking than herself but her face was twisted in such a way that all she could see was the face of a demon. She had to take a step back, lest the darkette took that broom and swing it sideways.

The cat seemed to have picked up on this because she wasn't nearby. Ami had to sigh at that. Even in a situation where she was going out of her way to help someone, they find a way to screw her over. Maybe Naruto would find a way to as well, maybe even screw her literally, and that thought wasn't comforting at all. Shaking her head, and trying to think of a better solution to this problem, she focused on her next action. If she made the wrong choice, she was likely to get her ass handed to her.

"I…I didn't mean anything by it."

"Are you a cop?" The raven haired girl still hadn't put her broom down. "Because if you are-"

"I'm in middle school," Ami said.

The Miko glared. "So you are an informant?"

Ami didn't know how to answer that. She was a snitch, on some level, since she was going to go to Naruto about this. It wasn't like she could take on the next monster on her own. And she had come here hoping to find out anything that would give them an edge. So what could she say? Better yet, should she say anything.

A thought hit her. This girl could be working for the Dark Kingdom as well, so maybe, just maybe it would be a good idea to back off for now. Tell Naruto what she learned, which was that there was an odd vibe coming from this place, and let him know that there was a dangerous, hostile Miko working here. In fact the Miko could even be a demon. She knew this wasn't much, but any info he could get was better than nothing.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"I'm just thinking."

The Miko took a step forward. Ami took a step back. The Miko took another step forward. Ami took two steps back. This continued until Ami couldn't take it anymore and she ran. The Miko, to the blunette's surprise, gave chase. Shouldn't the demon be guarding the temple? That's what Luna said they were likely to do. This was their base of operation and the more open they left it, the more likely they were to be discovered.

"Come back here, I'm not done with you!"

If that was supposed to make Ami run slower, the Miko had it dead wrong. With as much strength as she could muster the blue haired girl used the muscles on her theighs to propel her down the flight of stairs. She didn't look back to know that the Miko would have to slow down. Unlike Ami, the Miko was wearing robes. Robes did not constitute for good running wear, and it wouldn't surprise the little nerd to see the demon behind her fall down the flight of stairs.

Maybe if the demon did, it would save them the trouble of killing it. Then again, she was likely jumping to conclusions. The raven haired girl may just be a nosey person, not a monster at all, but Ami didn't want to take any chances.

When she finally got to the last step she took a dive toward the nearest cab."Taxi!" The cab, to her dismay, was already leaving and the girl groaned when she realized footsteps were approaching.

"I got you!"

A hand latched onto her arm. It was shaking, trembling, Ami could feel sweat but she didn't care. Immediately she swung at the hand that tried to grasp her, and she was rewarded by a yelp from the raven haired girl. Before the girl could do anymore Ami tried to bolt in another direction.

To her horror she felt arms wrap around her foot as she tried to sprint and promptly fell to the ground, crashing onto a nearby trash bin. Groaning, gasping, and shaking the blunette quickly tried to get up, but felt something wrap around her shoulders.

"Stop struggling! Now I know you're suspicious!"

Great, now she was the target of this monster, and what's this about suspicious? Wouldn't an angry Miko be a lot more suspicious? She was pretty sure Shrine Maidens were supposed to be nice, but this one was extremely mean spirited. Plus, with that strength, that power, and that rage, how did she attract customers? If Ami were a boy she sure as hell would not come to see this one.

"Let me go!" the youngest Mizuno yelped. "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Nice try! Tell me why you just ran like that!"

"You were going to hurt me, I know you were." Ami didn't like being hurt. Physical, mental, and emotional pain were not part of her menu.

"Hold on, hold on, stop struggling!" The Miko slowly loosened her grip. "Give me a second to think things through."

As soon as the Miko loosened her grip Ami took a chance. With her elbow she took a nice swipe to the Demonic Miko's face and got a yell. Ami was not a violent girl, not at all, but she was used to being picked on by groups of girls, groups of boys, and occasionally teachers. One girl, albeit one demonic girl, was bad, but after having gone through what she did, she knew when to take her chance.

"You bitch!"

And she also knew when running was the best course of action. So she did. And the Miko didn't catch up.

…

…

"Why did you take me here?" Naruto asked.

Naru shrugged. "My mom wanted to know if you still wanted the janitor position."

Naruto sighed at that. He was going to the interview the day after tomorrow, but figured this wasn't a bad time. No one seemed to want this job, even if it paid a lot. Stores like these didn't get many customers since most people weren't willing to cough up the cash to purchase high end jewelry, but lately the store had been busy.

A week ago the store kept having sales nonstop and it attracted more and more customers. At the time there weren't any janitors, but Naru's mother quickly made an offer to anyone on the local news. Many had applied and most of those people had a better schedule than Naruto, who not only had a few part time jobs, but was also a failed middle school student.

"Hopefully you won't faint like everyone else." Naru looked frightened being in the store. Something was off about this, and it wasn't just the lighting. This strange feeling, it reminded him of something but what? It was like the energy around him was being drained, kind of like that time he saved Ami in that Cram School

Naruto paused because this was exactly like the Cram School. He checked the clock and frowned. It was extremely late. Stores like these closed early to avoid robbers, but it was almost midnight and Naru's mom asked to see him now? That didn't make any sense and he was pretty sure Naru thought so as well.

"Okay, Naruto, I'm going home." Naruto didn't watch the red-haired girl leave. "I'l…I'll see you tomorrow."

Good, she was leaving. Now he would get a chance to look around. The first thing he did was walk up to the nearest counter and check the merchandise. He picked up a ring and immediately felt a tug at his energy. It was small, miniscule even, but it was there. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it gave off an odd purple glow. Yes. This was just like the Cram School. If only Ami were here to confirm this, he would get a better idea of whether or not this shop had been taken over by a demon .

"Ahh, I'm so glad you could make it, Uzumaki Naruto." A busty, elegant woman who looked like an older version of Naru walked out of the back.

Naruto took a step back to evaluate her. She was thin, attractive, and had decent curves. She wore a purple dress, and wore extremely expensive earrings. She didn't have any nail polish, something Naruto found very odd, as women her age, especially in her profession, tended to put on such esthetics. If the woman found his stare disconcerting, she didn't show it. Instead, she directed him to take a seat.

"Is this about my interview?" Naruto didn't want to waste any time. They were going to have a test tomorrow and he wouldn't fail. Not again. Not like Usagi, he would rather eat vegetables than have to do the math test a third time.

"It's about the interview, in a way…" The woman left that hanging. She gave him a smile and directed him to a television screen. "Would you mind turning it on?"

Naruto nodded and pressed the button. As soon as it turned on he saw security footage of something. The boy frowned because the scenery, despite being blurred, looked familiar. There were desks, computers, and a bunch of chairs lying around. After closer inspection, he realized where he had seen it.

"I take it you've been to that school?" she asked.

"I have."

"I also take it you've heard what happened there?"

"I have."

The woman's smile broadened. "I'll take it your involvement in the incident hasn't been mentioned din the news?"

Narutos' fists clenched. How much did she know? Wait, why did she know anything? Could she be one of the demons? It made sense, ever since this story opened more and more people had been getting sick. There weren't any police investigations, since no one would be able to blame it on energy sucking demons, but at least someone should have checked it out.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?"

"I think you want to know how…how I killed that thing." Truthfully he didn't know himself. He wasn't sure how he was able to move that fast, or that efficiently. He had never been able to do so before, but no one had ever challenged him like that creature did.

"Exactly." The woman put her hand on her chin. "My Lord wants to learn more about you."

That got a raised eyebrow from the boy. "Lord?"

"Yes."

"So you have a Master?" That made sense.

"Yes."

Okay, so now he had a Master Demon after him. This wasn't going well, and if they knew his identity it could spell trouble for not just him, but for Ami as well. As far as he knew Ami hadn't shown any amazing super powers, but if they held her hostage there could be trouble. He didn't particularly care for the girl, but he didn't save her just so she could be back under these thing's clutches.

"Alright, I'll play." He took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

…

…

The bus ride home had been a silent one. The talking cat, Luna, tried to console Ami that she hadn't been in any danger. The Miko wasn't a demon, nor was she dangerous. The blunette disagreed but decided not to argue, the cat had claws after all. Either way, she had better things to do like worry about Naruto. She had been calling him for the past few hours, and he wasn't picking up his phone.

Unlike many girls her age, Ami was fairly well off. She could afford a cell phone, and used it more than once to talk to her mother. Sure, her mother was busy most of the time, but not busy enough to NOT talk to her only daughter. After her father had left them, they only had each other. At school she was defenseless but outside of school she knew her mother would protect her, if only she came home more often.

"Ami, is that Uzumaki?" the talking cat asked.

Ami looked ahead of her because a boy was coming into the bus. He was tall, blond haired, and wore the same school uniform she did. She noticed that strange trait about him. He never wore anything aside from what he wore to class and that was somewhat disturbing. She did that as well, but she was constantly either at the library, at cram school, or getting extra help from her tutors. Naruto, on the other hand, had no reason to wear a uniform, unless he was part of some gang.

To the best of her knowledge he wasn't associated with any gang, so wearing that could only get him unwanted attention. Whether or not the boy knew this, Ami wasn't sure but one of these days she was going to call him on it. "Naruto, over here."

The boy looked at her, then at the cat, then nodded. His long strides made its way to her seat and he took a seat by her. A few of the males in the bus started backing away, probably because it looked like she now had a boyfriend, and many boyfriends were overprotective. The funny thing was he did look slightly overprotective, and the glare he gave to a particularly pesky individual behind her proved that point.

"Is something wrong?" His eyes seemed to be off today, though they were off most days. Probably dreaming in some medicated drug haze.

"Not sure, honestly, I've just had an interesting chat with one of the Dark Kingdom demons."

Luna looked interested. "What were you doing talking to those things?"

"Calm down, I didn't have a choice,"

Naruto proceeded to explain to her, and the cat, what was going on, and the girl didn't like the sound of it one bit. They had offered Uzumaki Naruto a deal. If he stayed out of their way, they wouldn't kill him. They hadn't gotten any footage of Ami, fortunately, but they were aware that she existed and that she got out of the academy without contributing any energy.

That thought didn't sit well with her. They, the enemy, could track them down, knew their identities, and they, her and Naruto, didn't know a single thing about them. Luna seemed to be thinking the same thing because the feline was worried. Ami patted the creature's back and tried to sooth it, but she herself needed soothing. She was tired, afraid, and more than a little vexed.

She didn't like the idea of having to fight these things, even when Luna said that when the time came she would be more than ready. Ami didn't believe that she was capable of being the Princess of Mercury, as Luna so eloquently said she was, and she knew damn well her martial arts skills were null. Naruto, on the other hand, might fit that roll well. If there was a Prince of a Mercury Kingdom, he would certainly be it.

His twin blues, deeper than the ocean, pierced into her mind every time he looked at her. That rage, that anger, that desire to protect was intense like some tsunami, the way he wore the blue school uniform, and it look so frightening in a story made him appear like a cyclone of power. Herself? Nothing. She was just a girl with books, great grades, and a mild fascination in chess.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I just don't know."

"Don't give up so easily, you two," the cat said. "We just need to come up with a plan."

"No, we don't," Naruto answered.

"Why is that?" Ami asked.

"Because they don't know your identity, Ami, they only saw me killing that thing with a ballpoint pen."

She felt somewhat sick. That wasn't the best memory. The image of his slit like eyes appeared in her mind: his fanged teeth, his thickening whisker marks, and that aura around him. It was like he had lost control for a second. It was like something was calling to him, as if he was summoning his true nature. He was a dangerous teen, and they both knew it.

He would make a great fighter in the Dark Kingdom.

She quickly squashed that thought from her mind. No need to second guess her allies, that could wait. Now was the time to find a way to save Naruto from these things that would likely come after him. Ami had a head, inside that head was a brain, and that brain was better than ninety percent of the people in this city.

Her mind raced through plans, strategies, tactics, and ideas they could use to get rid of this problem. Get rid of it before the cops get involved at least. Somehow, and for good reason, Ami believed that many of the police were being paid off by their enemy. It only made sense, and if that were the case she didn't know what she could do, aside from get a Lawyer, to help the blond.

"You look worried," Naruto said.

"I am worried."

The boy nodded. He turned away from her and stared outside. Midnight and the two of them were on a train straight home. She would get off in the next stop and he would get off in a few stops after that. she could go back to her nice home, filled with astoundingly beautiful furniture, while he entered his run down apartment complex.

They had such different lives;

Before she goes to sleep Ami will do her homework. Before he goes to sleep Naruto will take a few pills. Both were from different worlds, one perhaps from a completely differently reality, but for now they were united against an enemy that might tear their city apart. "Tomorrow we're still up for it, yes?"

"Pardon?" Ami asked.

"We're still going after the Shrine Demon."

"Oh…yes…I suppose we should take care of it anyway." She hated saying the last part. "Even if it puts you in danger…"

"I'll be okay." He shrugged.

She wasn't sure about that, but didn't say anything. Deciding to ignore the intense aura around them she stared out into the distance. There was a full moon out tonight and it glowed so bright that she had to avert her eyes. Behind it were thousands of stars, planets, and systems just waiting to be explored. There was a light fog in the air, as if expecting trouble from the mortals below, and she could see the Tokyo Tower from the bus.

"I think this is your stop."

"I think so too," Ami answered.

…

…

Naruto looked at the collection of weapons in front of him. There were three kunai, a dozen throwing stars, and a pack of scrolls with odd kanji. These were the things they found him in, right before they brought him to the hospital. He tried, not for the first time, to open the scroll. It just wouldn't open. It seemed that nothing short of cutting the thing would open up this scroll. To Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who could make people fly, that was bizarre.

Was his strength not enough to open this sheet of paper? He frowned at that. His power was one of the only things he had. He was neither smart, happy, cheerful, charismatic, or even sane. To have this roll of paper tell him that it couldn't be open was a blow to his already delicate ego. Deciding to try another day Naruto fell to the floor and started washing his weapons. His eyes slowly trailed to the black metal contraption and tried to understand the dynamic of this kunai.

He just didn't get why his twelve year old self would go around carrying something so odd. It was not particularly sharp, or particularly light. In a battle It was down right useless and he was pretty sure he could find better quality metal nearby. The black metal, though a bit exotic, rusted easily and he asked a few construction workers what the thing could be made out of.

The answers they gave him varied, and some thought it was something he had found in an Anime Convention, which, given his fantasy world, made a lot of sense. Uzumaki Naruto, the orange clad Ninja and his useless weapons…there was a certain irony to it.

Smiling at his own twisted joke, he threw the kunai at a dart board and, not to his surprise, it hit a bulls eye. For some reason he could never hit a bull's eye with darts, but with this strange metal thing he could. Perhaps his crazy self liked to throw this thing a hundred times a day.

Shaking his head, trying to clear out those ridiculous memories of having throwing matches with some kid named 'Sasuke,' he pulled off his school uniform, then his shirt, then his pants, and walked into the bed. Immediately, he slumped onto the bed and heard it creek. It wasn't a bed designed for someone of his size and girth, neither did it support his weight, but it would do. He wasn't the tallest person in this complex, but given his age, he would likely be in the future, if the landlord didn't kick him out that is.

It wasn't that the man was racist, it was more that he forgot to pay rent last month. That was an odd time for him, as he tried to enroll in a place called Konoha High nearby, and then looked for any people in his memories.

He got no one, found no one, and the principle said Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Nenji, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, and list of friends he had, never attended there, never had any records here, and probably didn't even exist. "But why can't I stop thinking about them?" It hurt so much. "Better take another."

He reached out for another suppressant when his hand stopped. He was so close, so very close. He could just put another pill in his mouth an not have to worry about those odd memories, not have to wonder if this was reality, or the world before. He would be normal, as normal as he could get, and he could focus on school, getting a job, maybe a girlfriend, losing his virginity, or attending Tokyo U, like all the other kids his age.

But he stopped. "I might die tomorrow." He sighed. "Maybe I can live those memories one last time." So he did. He allowed his thoughts to go forward, and lived them again, and again, and again.

He was Naruto the boy who would one day become the Hokage, he was Naruto the boy who was the vessel of the Kyubi, and he was Naruto the boy who had tried to save Uchiha Sasuke, and then he was the boy who had unleashed the Kyubi during a training trip with Jiraiya and….that's where his memories stopped.

He opened his eyes and breathed out. His eyes darted left and right, up and down, and his heartbeat quickened. Shit. What happened after that? What happened after he had used the power of the Nine tailed fox? Why did his make belief memories stop after that incident? Why was he here of all places? Why did this place speak the same language as his dream world? Why did he understand this culture but look like he belonged in America.

Getting angry at himself he palmed his face. "No time to worry about that." Time to worry about what he was going to do to the Dark Kingdom." He got off the bed, as it made a creek, and walked toward his weapons. "These are real." Very, very real. "And I can use these." He knew how to use them. "And I'm in trouble." So very much so. "So let's pretend, for just a second, that I'm a Ninja."

He looked to the dartboard, looked at the throwing stars, kunai, wires on his hand, and smirked. "There are three demons in this city right now. " He got into a stance and got ready to throw. "After tomorrow, there will be two."

He let the weapons fly and they hit the bull's eye.

Every. Last. One.

* * *

**Next Release Date:** January 2010. Sorry for the late update. Life's been hard, so. I'd appreciate any comments or complaints.


End file.
